The Karnival of Lachrymose
by Amethystlover02
Summary: A story about Kathy Kriticos and Ryan Kuhn. Kathy has just lost the rest of her family and is all alone. In order to stay at the carnival she lives and works in, she is forced to marry the 19 year old Ryan. Their life together seems good, till Ryan is accused of a crime he never committed. Character include a few of the ghosts, (in human form) and Mia from the new Evil Dead movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Kathy**

The Carnival of Laughter had never seemed so dark and gloomy before to the newly orphaned Kathy Kriticos. Sitting in her fifth-wheel trailer while watching the pouring rain, she wondered what was to become of her. It was day three of being on her own and there was still no word from the owner of the carnival on what he was going to do about her. She was only sixteen, not old enough to be on her own according to Dennis, so _something_ was going to happen.

She sighed and moved away from the small window that was next to the couch and got up to walk to the fridge. A few cans of Dr. Pepper, half a gallon of milk, a carton of eggs, and a few small apples in a bag where all she found behind the door. Her father had been on his way to the grocery store to get their monthly supply of food when the accident happened, so she didn't have very much to start with. A shaky, sigh that wanted to turn into a sob passed her lips as she grabbed the milk and closed the door. She then reached into the cupboard that was about the fridge and pulled out a huge, half empty bag of shredded wheat cereal. Not her favorite, but it was better than nothing.

After putting the two on the table side by side, she walked over to the sink area and reached into another high-up cupboard that was over the sink to pull out a bowl. There was no clean spoons left, so she had to wash one in the sink real quick. Luckily, there was some dish soap left. Once she had all her dishes, she went back to the table and began to have supper.

Thought she ate in silence, her mind was anything but. 'What's going to happen to me?' she wondered, 'Why have I not yet been told what's to become of me? I really hope I won't get kicked out. This life at the carnival isn't the greatest, but it's all I've ever known. Besides, I would rather be here than in an orphanage…'

BOOOMMM!

The loud thunder from the storm going on outside broke Kathy from her thoughts and made her jump in her seat. It took about a minute before her heart settled down to a normal beat and she could relax. Her thoughts about what the owner was going to do about her stopped bothering her after that for the rest of her dinner. After dinner, she looked around her small trailer that she had once shared with her family. There was nothing for her to really do, so she decided to turn in for the night. Maybe she would get lucky and get at least her usual six hours of sleep tonight instead of being woken up from her newly developed constant nightmare about her family.

She gathered her dishes and placed them in the sink for her to wash tomorrow. There was at least a sink full of other dishes that required washing as well. Thankfully, she had enough dish soap to do them tomorrow. She walked back over to the table and grabbed the milk and bag of cereal so she could put them away as well. She then walks over to the lower of the twin buck beds and lifts the mattress to find the hidden compartment underneath. Under the lid was a bunch of neatly folded up clothing that was separated by what kind it was: nice clothing, work clothing(this was most of the clothing), and sleeping clothing. Reaching towards the sleeping clothing pile, she grabs a pair of black cotton shorts and a plain white t-shirt. With the clothing in her hand, Kathy sets down the lid and mattress, sits on the mattress and starts to change out of her jeans and gray work shirt.

She lets out a sigh of comfort once she was in the shorts and t-shirt. The cool fabric of the clothing felt nice against her skin. She tossed the jeans and shirt into a basket under the table before she starts to turn out all the lights in the trailer. Soon the only light on was coming from the small bedroom. She started to walk towards the bedroom, locking the door as she did, and walked up the steps leading up to it.

She looked around the small bedroom that had once belonged to her father in sadness. Actually, to call it a bedroom would be an understatement due to its size. All there really was in the room was a full size bed that took up most of the space and was dressed in a earthly tone bedspread. A small nightstand with a little cupboard was on one side of the bed while a larger cupboard was on the other side. Above the bed were three more cupboards that one could easily hit their head on if they sat up in the bed to far up. On the nightstand was a digital alarm clock whose red numbers read 10:58 PM, a small book, and a picture of a four member family.

The picture was what caught Kathy's eye as soon as she was all the way in the bedroom and closed the curtain behind her. She crawled on the bed to the nightstand and took the photo into her hands.

It was of her, two years younger, with her arms around a boy of seven years old with dark hair and brown eyes. Behind them was a man with the same dark hair and a woman who had her dishwater blonde hair. They all appeared to be in an embraced and all had laughing smiles.

Kathy could feel tears burning in her eyes and soon felt the hot liquid run down her cheeks. She made no attempt to catch them, so they fell from her face and onto the glass of the photo. There was some dried tears on the glass as well, showing that she had done this more than once.

The thought that she lost her family crushed her to the point of beyond shattering. It was bad enough that she lost her mother almost seven months before in a house fire that had destroyed their entire home. Now she had to deal with the loss of the rest of her family; her father and younger brother who were in a terrible car crash. She didn't know exactly what happened because she had stayed home while they went out shopping, but from what the police could gather and from what Dennis told her, a speeding car had blown through a stop sign and crashed into her father's car, causing it to go into a ditch and start on fire. They were both rushed to the hospital as soon as another car came by and saw what had happened, but they both died from their burns only hours later. Just like her mother had…

Unable to look at the photo any longer, Kathy put it back in its spot on the nightstand. She then got under the blankets of the bed and freed her hair from the hair tie that it was in. Her scalp seemed to thank her once she did this. Now fully comfortable, she turned out the light that was above her head and curled up in the blankets. Thoughts of her family continued to haunt her mind once it was dark and it wasn't long before she was crying. She cried and cried until she had finally cried herself to sleep; like she had done for the past two nights. Maybe she would get lucky and have a good dream about her family tonight. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2 What Shall Be Done

**Chapter 2 What Shall be Done**

The young man came out of the master bedroom of the double wide trailer. How he looked now, one wouldn't be able to tell he was a doctor, but due to so many of his visits, there wasn't a single soul at the carnival who didn't know who he was. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen were two men sat at the table. One had dark blonde hair and glasses in his hands and had a look of concern upon his face. The other one had auburn hair and a look of impatience.

As soon as he saw the doctor entered the kitchen, the man with the worried look put his glasses back on and stood up from his seat.

"How is he, Josh?" he asked in a tense tone. He seemed to shiver after the question was asked, like he knew what the answer was, he was just afraid of hearing it. The other man who remained seated rolled his eyes at the worried man's behavior. Josh pretended not to notice as he answered.

"Well, Dennis," he began, "I'm afraid that it is as you predicted. He's not going to get better. I don't quite understand how you could have made such a prediction for Damon had only started with a simple cold." In another situation, Dennis would have blushed at the thought of someone not understanding how he could make such predictions. Usually, he didn't like using his abilities on people due to the terrible migraines they give him but because of the situation Damon was currently in, he wishes he had touched him sooner.

"So…" Dennis almost couldn't bring himself to ask this, "how long does Damon have?" Josh bowed his head, took a deep breath, and raised his head again to look Dennis in the eye. As they stared each other down, they didn't notice the impatient look had left the sitting man and had been replaced with a hopeful smirk. Josh cleared his throat.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that, Rafkin," he said slowly. Dennis remand where he was till Josh walked towards the door, grabbed his hanging coat that he always had though it was a warm day, and left without another word saying he'd be back. Cause he wouldn't be back. Dennis shook his head and sat back down at the table with the man who was no longer grinning, but once again looking impatient. It was quiet for three minutes; Dennis had his head in his hands while the man gave him a look that once would give to someone who was acting like a child.

He finally got tired of the silence and decided to break it.

"So, how long does he have to live, Rafkin?" Dennis lifted his head and gave him a look of disbelief.

"How could you ask such a thing, Daymean?" asked Dennis, "He's your fucking brother! Why on earth would you want to know?" He shouted the last two sentences, drawing the attention of three carnival workers from outside. They peeked in the window to see what was going on, for this was the first time they have ever heard Dennis yell in anger.

Daymean showed no reaction to the raised voice; he kept a straight face as though nothing was said.

"Well," he began in a simple voice, "I would just like to know how much I time I have to wait till this carnival becomes mine. That's all." Dennis chuckled a sarcastic chuckle and began to shake his head.

"I can't believe you," he said, "I just _can't _believe you. Your brother is on his fucking death bed and all you care about is taking over the carnival." Daymean kept his face and from what the three workers outside could gather, this was only making Dennis angrier.

"Well, I would like to be prepared, Rafkin," Daymean explained, "I apologize for how I said it the first time. I would just like to know when I am to take over so I can prepare for it." This appeared to calm Dennis down; his look of anger fell from his face and he sat back down, this time across from Daymean.

"No, I'm sorry, Daymean," Dennis said in a soft voice, "I'm just so stressed out. I knew the whole time Damon was going to die. I didn't know _when_ it would happen, I just knew it was _going_ to happen. But no matter what I tried to do to prevent it, I just couldn't stop it. I _never_ can stop it!" Dennis shouted the last sentence, slamming his fist on the table before putting his face back in his hands. Because he did this, he didn't see Daymean's fake look of sadness be replaced by an evil grin. The three carnival workers sneered at this and hoped Dennis would lift his head before Daymean could rid his face of it, but he was able to return the look as Dennis lifted his head to face him once again.

"I get it, Rafkin," he said, "you had known Damon was going to die. You had touched him on accident when he bumped into you five days before he got sick and what was to become of him flashed before your eyes. I can only imagine what you're going through now." Dennis nodded and smiled at the comfort, not even noticing it was fake unlike the carnival workers who were still sneering and now even growling.

"Thanks, Daymean," said Dennis slowly, "I needed that." Daymean nodded and shifted in his seat.

"So," he said, "is there any business that needs to be discussed about the carnival? If Damon's not going to be able to do it, we might as well give it a shot. Get our mind off Damon's deadline." If Dennis wasn't so drunken with sorrow, he would have scowled at the way Daymean was talking about his brother like the carnival workers were waiting for him to do. When Dennis nodded in agreement instead, they were shocked.

"Well," Dennis began, "there's the issue with Kathy Kriticos that really needs to be taken care of."

"Kriticos?" asked Daymean with a real look of surprise forming on his face, "Arthur Kriticos' daughter? What about her?" Dennis gave him a look between confusion and disbelief.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked, "about the accident?" Because Daymean didn't seem to change his look, Dennis went further on. "Arthur and his son were in a car accident three days ago. They were in critical condition and were rushed to the hospital, but died from their wounds only hours later. The police came and told me the morning after the accident." Dennis stopped talking for a second to cover his mouth and shake his head at the thoughts. "I was the one who had to tell Kathy what had happened," Dennis whispered, "That was by far the worst thing I have ever had to do. Tell that girl after she had lost her mother not too long ago that she had lost the rest of her family."

Daymean's face showed no emotions, almost like a mannequin would. This made the carnival workers want to come in and kill him while Dennis remained oblivious to the expression.

"So," he began while Dennis collected himself, "what should be done about her?" Dennis looked at Daymean once he was together.

"Well," Dennis began, "she needs to be put under someone's care till she's eighteen. I don't know who to put her with since she has no relatives in the carnival, but I really don't wanna throw her out or hand her off to an orphanage. That just doesn't seem fair to her." Daymean nodded slowly at everything Dennis said.

"How old is this girl?" he asked; an idea was forming in his head.

"Sixteen," Dennis answered, "why?"

"I think I may have an idea on what to do with her," he replied with a look that told the workers it may not be a good idea though Dennis seemed happy that he knew what they should do.

"What are you thinking?" Dennis asked, thought the question was answered with another question.

"Who of our male workers is the youngest?" Daymean's question was greeted with a look of puzzlement, by both Dennis and the workers.

"Ummm…" Dennis thought as he tried to remember, "I believe it's…wait…why? Just what exactly do you have in mind?" Right about now, Dennis was starting to see what the workers have been seeing the whole time.

"Well," Daymean said with a matter-of-fact look as he sat back and folded his hands in his lap, "the Kriticos girl needs someone to look after her, right? She has no relatives here, so why don't we have her married off to the youngest worker?" Dennis was shocked.

"Married off?" he shouted, "She's just a child! And the youngest worker is not much older!" Daymean was still unphased by Dennis' yelling.

"I understand it's a bit extreme," he said calmly but Dennis wasn't yielding this time.

"A _bit _extreme?" he shouted, "marrying off children like this is the fucking nineteen centaury is a bit?"

"You didn't let me finish," said Daymean, "look at it this way: she won't have to leave the carnival because she'll have someone who can legally take care of her without us having to worry about making one of the other carnival workers have to stand up and be her guardian."

"No, instead we're dropping her off with a young man who's newly into adult hood and forcing them to marry," growled Dennis. Daymean only smiled.

"If I'm going to run this carnival while Damon is ill, then I get to make the decisions and I say that that's the way the Kriticos girl can stay here. If she doesn't want to marry our youngest male worker, then she can leave. That's what shall be done." Dennis was shocked, like he wanted to slap some sense into Daymean. But he said no more, only nodded for he knew he couldn't have any more say in the matter.

"Now then," Daymean said as he sat forward to look Dennis in the eye, "who did you say was the youngest worker?"

Royce, Dana, and George were shocked at what Daymean had decided on what to do about the Kriticos girl. They knew Arthur pretty well and if he heard what was going to be done about his daughter, he would have been furious. But what really shocked them was when Dennis didn't seem to fight Daymean anymore. This meant he had won.

The three of them moved away from the window and began in another direction of the carnival. They knew who the youngest male worker was and they were off to tell him about his future marital plans before that bastard Daymean did first.


End file.
